The School That Calls Out For Censored
The School That Calls Out For Censored is the ninetieth episode of Season 1 in the series and overall. Plot After preventing Osama bin Laden from sending a hostile message to the United States, Stewie rides off on his tricycle, cycling through scenes from various movies and video games, eventually arriving at his house where he runs over Homer Simpson. Bridget and Kerry is very excited about watching the Primetime Emmy Awards, however Cate tells him that he has to attend Milton’s play. Bridget and Kerry voices their frustration and is forced to go. At Milton’s play, Bridget and Kerry tries many ways to watch the Emmys, even trying to convince Cate to leave early, but they fails. Back at home, the news anchors are reporting that after a “trouser malfunction,” David Hyde Pierce revealed his testicles. Bridget and Kerry is outraged that he “missed a moment in television history.” In the Federal Communications Commission building, the Board of Commissioners are discussing what to do about the David Hyde Pierce incident. Their Chairman, Cobra Commander from G.I. Joe, tells them that they have to censor television. The FCC gets to work on television shows, cutting out anything that might be deemed inappropriate, including bikinis on Three's Company, Ralph Kramden’s threats of spousal abuse on The Honeymooners and even Dick van Dyke’s name. Bridget and Kerry is enraged, and swears to fight the ban. With advice from Emma Tutweiller, Bridget starts her own television network called B-KTV. She broadcasts classic shows in their original, unedited versions, as well as original programming. Lois is upset about Bridget and Kerry’s obscenity in his shows. She calls the FCC, prompting Bridget, Milton, and Stewie to perform an elaborate musical number about how insane the FCC’s regulations are. The song ends with Bridget, Stewie and Milton in travestial outfits. The FCC shut down PTV. After Bridget tells the B-KTV that they can’t stop people from being who they are, they take on the challenge. The FCC start to censor any foul language and inappropriate behavior in Bayside Valley; all expletives are bleeped with an air horn, and audible farts are banned in public. After being prevented from having sex due to the indecency laws, Cate eventually concedes that Bridget was right, and they both lobby Congress to have the FCC’s rulings reversed. At first they resist, but they relent when Bridget and Kerry's points out the resemblance of many Washington area buildings to various naughty body parts. The oppression of the FCC is gone, and the family settles down to watch an episode of the The Brady Bunch that features a poop joke. Characters * Bridget Hennessy * Kerry Hennessy * Cate Hennessy * Stewie Griffin * Francine Smith * Emma Tutweiller * Milton * FCC agents * Emperor Hirohito * London Tipton * Kate Sanders * Kyle Song * FCC song Trivia * This is the first episode with the song preforming. * This is the first episode featuring Stewie not being an antagonist in this episode. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Bridget Category:Episodes focusing on Cate